


//Abandoned//

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku won't let herself be suffocated by the snake. </p><p>Oh no, she's going to kill it and eat for breakfast. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	//Abandoned//

 

She sat, her feet planted firmly on the ground, but she felt as if she were floating. Lost in a reality that wasn't really real at all. She tilted her head back, gazing up at the bright blue sky, clouds drifting and overtaking one another, to make bigger, better clouds. But Matsumoto thought they looked ugly, so fluffy and filled, as if they couldn't contain their happiness. A happiness so foreign to her, it was like trying to grasp air, impossible.

     Once, she had come close to understanding what those clouds felt, had almost had it, the heart of a man, who's name had long since been erased, blocked, purposely forgotten. She didn't want to remember the eyes that could stare into her and see what made her up, what allowed her to keep going. She didn't want to remember the smile or the hands, or anything that could make her heart beat painfully, and her stomach ache like she had just been punched by those very same hands.

     But love never did what you wanted it to do, it walked it's own path, often dragging you down into the recesses of the deepest, blackest pit, until the light was gone and all you could do was wait until you no longer had to see. Matsumoto didn't know why he had left, had stabbed her through the heart, had crushed her mind into millions of little shards of hate and anger and misery and pain.

     All she knew was that he _was_ gone and that he was never coming back, and she had never felt such a deep and all consuming loneliness, like being in a cell and knowing there is no way out and no one is coming to rescue you. She wondered if it ate him up inside, or if he had never even realized she was in pain.

     She wanted to wrench him back to her, and then keep him there. Suffocate him, hold him down until he stopped moving, block out his cries of pain and fear and surprise. Slash him into pieces and watch the shocked expression turn to one of understanding. Laugh as the light faded from his eyes or was simply not there anymore.

     Because she would not die alone. She would not be abandoned in this world, reaching out for a hand in the darkness, crying, screaming for help, but receiving only empty silence and contempt. When she traveled from this world into an unknown so terrifying her mind dared not stray to it, she would have a companion, to hold back the uprising of blackness.

     Abandonment and murder are sins.

_Together, we will burn._

 


End file.
